Blossom
by princessxoamber
Summary: Rock star Jasper Whitlock comes across someone very different then he has ever known one day in a music store. Sparks fly and a romance blooms, but every flower has it's death. Will they be over forever, or will they blossom again when the time is right?


**We Heart It Contest**

**Pen Name: PrincessxoAmber**

**Title: Blossom**

**Rating/Warnings: Mature rating: Sexual content, language**

**Pic Chosen: Number 19**

**Word Count: 6,264**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Summary: Rock star Jasper Whitlock comes across someone very different then he has ever known one day in a music store. Sparks fly and a romance blooms, but every flower has it's death. Will they be over forever, or will they blossom again when the time is right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's contents, I do however own the naughty thoughts that I usually put down to paper or screen, whichever. =)**

Blossom

I remember the day I met Isabella Swan for the first time. I had just walked into the music store I frequented when I was in Seattle. I needed strings for my guitar and didn't trust that groupie assistant we had to get the right ones. I pushed my hair up into a baseball cap to hide my very recognizable blonde curly hair, and pulled a hoodie over it to further hide myself from the public eye.

When I walked inside, I found the place nearly empty. I nodded a hello at Garrett, the owner, and his wife, Kate, who was off in the corner talking with some girl near the drums. I didn't have the patience to talk to girls anymore. They all only cared about two things: the money and the fame. Girls didn't talk to me for me. No, they talked to me because I was Jasper Whitlock, lead guitarist in one of the most widely known bands in the world. But this girl, this girl, had the innocent look about her. She was dressed in simple jeans and some blue sweater that hugged her tiny frame. Her hair was half up and half down, a piece of hair falling into her eyes. I wanted to push it behind her ear. She had her eyebrows scrunched in the cutest way. I guessed from frustration.

The girl looked up when she saw Kate's gaze shift towards me and away from her, but she didn't falter. Instead she sat down at a set of drums and asked Kate if they were suitable for a teenage boy. She didn't look old enough to have kids, so maybe it was a sibling, or a cousin, or something. Then I thought that it could be her boyfriend, and she was way younger then I was giving her credit for.

"Dude, I just got this guitar in you have to test it out." Garrett said pulling me away from the place where I could see the beautiful girl.

I shook all thoughts of talking to her out of my head, and followed Garrett back to the testing area. He pulled out a gorgeous blue guitar that seemed to match the color that the girl was wearing. I tried again to shake all my thoughts of her away and sat down to play. I liked to play without an amp around, so I could get the feel of an instrument before I bought it. I sat down on stool and just played. I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't playing the same song, night after night. When we first wrote the songs and played them, they meant something. I'm sure they all meant something to someone somewhere, but to me, it was just another night, another show, another song.

I was aimlessly playing when the girl from the drums appeared in front of me.

"Hi," she waved and continued, "I'm Bella. Listen, my brother's sixteenth birthday is coming up, and he wanted a set of drums. I have no clue what I'm doing here. Garrett and Kate said you might be able to help me better then they would. I don't really know why, since they own the store. But, could you maybe, please help me?"

I just stared at her for thirty seconds before I realized that she didn't know who I was.

"Well Bella, let's find your brother some drums." I stood up, carried the guitar back to Garrett, "I'm taking that home." I assured him. He just nodded mutely, as I guided Bella back over to the drums, my hand on the small of her back.

Bella and I talked and laughed at each other for forty five minutes looking at the drum sets around the store. After careful advisement and testing, Bella decided. She wanted to take me to coffee to thank me, but I didn't think it was right. Eventually she would figure out who I was, no matter how attracted to her I was, this just couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm late for a meeting." I lied, even though I was late, and my phone was ringing.

"Well, okay, um, thanks, wait I didn't catch your name," she paid Garrett and filled out paperwork for him to hold them for her until a friend could come pick up her order.

"It's Jay," I offered, it was close and a nickname I frequented, "It was nice meeting you Bella." I gave her a smirk and watched as she left the store. Garrett was eyeing me but didn't say anything, and for that I was grateful.

I paid for the new guitar, forgot about my strings, and headed back towards the house we were all staying at for a while. As soon as I hit the house, they all pounced on me, wondering where I'd been all afternoon, throwing out tons of questions. I blew them off for almost a week, and only played my new guitar some more.

Two weeks after I met Bella I was required to go to a 'band meeting.' Our band meeting started and they guys all wanted to go out. I was happy to just stay home, but we couldn't go out without one of our members.

Emmett, who played drums, wanted to chase some tail he'd met earlier in the day. He said that she invited him to a club with her friend, and he wasn't letting this girl pass him by. His words not mine, so it was deemed we were going. Edward, the keyboardist, was dating the groupie assistant and fashion expert, Alice Brandon. She swore for eight months when we first met that she and I were destined to be together. I told her she was crazy and wanted to fire her, but Edward stood up for her over and over again, and a year ago, they started dating. Good publicity and all that too, again, their words, not mine.

Emmett and Edward were brothers, that I grew up with, and their father, Carlisle, was our manager/doctor. We had all been the best of friends growing up. When we needed another person for our band, my brother Peter stepped up and played the bass for us. We hit it big with our first single and after that the rest is history. Now we were expected to be places, to buy certain things, and to be with the right people. My brother was lucky and had been with Charlotte basically his whole life, so she wasn't scrutinized by the press. We were only in Seattle now, because we were recording our new album, and we liked to be away from everyone else when we did it.

I sighed heavily and no one noticed. The battle continued of what to wear, when to show up, how to show up, and all that other bullshit I didn't care about. I kept playing on the new guitar and just thought about Bella. For some reason my mind kept going back to her. I briefly thought about asking Garrett for her number so I could call her, but shook my head and forced it out of my head. I couldn't drag her into my life. A few hours later, we were all appropriately dressed and headed towards the club where Emmett's girl told him to meet her. I hoped this broad was worth all this, because I would rather be home wallowing in my own self pity of loneliness.

Alice and Edward took off for the dance floor after we'd made our entrance. The crowd noticed us and went wild. Same shit, different night. I went to the bar in need of a drink, where I also saw Emmett getting his ass handed to him by a tall leggy blonde. I was laughing out loud as he pleaded with the girl to give him another chance, when I heard a scoff come from next to the blonde.

"Rose just tell him to fuck off. He was hella late. Obviously, he didn't care about seeing you." I knew that voice. It was Bella.

"Bella?" I asked.

She caught my eye and smiled a giant smile, "Jay!" she exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She gave me a hug, and I noticed just how good she felt in my arms, with me wrapped around her body.

I didn't let go immediately and caught Emmett giving me a weird look. "Bella this is my friend Emmett. Sorry he's a jackass, and had to look perfect for his perfect woman. He demanded that he be dressed right." I chuckled, and Em puffed his chest out.

"Yeah Rosie, I was trying to be perfect for you, because you are perfect." He grabbed her hand and placed kisses on it.

"Oh that's rich." Bella scoffed again, "You don't pick up girls like he does do you?" she eyed me.

"No I like to pick them up in the music store." I smirked at her.

She blushed and went to say something before Emmett's woman interjected, "Bella do you know who these guys are?"

Bella shook her head, "This is Jay. He's the guy that helped me pick out Seth's drums."

Since I was taller then Bella I looked over at Emmett over her head, and started shaking it to make him stop Bella's friend. Emmett put his lips to hers before she could say anything else, and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Well Jay, you gonna explain?" She took a sip of her drink but never took her eyes off me.

Just then the DJ started playing one of our songs and announced that we were in the building. The entire club went crazy and I whispered in Bella's ear, "Wanna get outta here?" before they could figure out who I was. She nodded and I pulled her out of the side door. I didn't care whether anyone knew where I was, or what I was doing. The only thing that mattered was the Bella was here, and that couldn't be coincidence. It had to be fate, or some shit like that.

Bella told me her apartment was only a few blocks away and that we could go there. So, we walked, hand in hand, in that direction.

"Jay, I feel like I'm repeating myself." She sighed, "What's going on?"

"Bella did you see when those people went crazy in there?" I asked and watched her carefully.

"Yeah some band right?" She questioned.

"Yeah some band," I scoffed, "More like, my band." I said a little more firmly.

"Are you trying to tell me you're famous? And a rock star? Oh God, my dad is going to kill me." She started talking in circles about motorcycles and cliffs and all kinds of shit, I really didn't understand, so I just busted out laughing at her behavior.

"So wait you're saying, you really don't know who I am?" I asked with all seriousness.

"Um, no I met you, two weeks ago and learned your name was Jay. That's it. Oh and you play lots of instruments." She blushed again and I wanted to know why.

"Bella, my band is one of the top selling bands in the world and you have no idea who I am?" I was still trying to figure out if she was lying.

"I'm more of a book person, so let me guess Jay isn't your name." We had arrived at her place, and she unlocked the door and invited me inside.

I shrugged off my jacket and fedora off my head and took a deep breath, "Actually it's Jasper." I admitted, "Jasper Whitlock."

"And you're a famous rock star?" She giggled a little.

"Yeah something like that." We sat down on the couch and put a movie in. I really wanted to kiss her, but I wouldn't push her. She needed to accept who I was first.

I looked at the clock and realized it was after one in the morning. We had fallen asleep on the couch. "Bella," I nudged her a little, "Sweetheart, wake up."

"No," she mumbled, "too comfy."

"I'll carry you to bed, just point me in the right direction." I picked her up off the couch and she pointed toward her room. Once inside, I laid her down and covered her up.

"Are you going to disappear again?" She whispered into the darkness.

I stopped in my tracks from leaving and sat on the edge of her bed, "Is that what you want?"

"Not really." She grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I'd like to see you again, Bella." I pushed a hair behind her ear, just like I wanted to that first time we met.

I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. When we'd come in, I saw her lay her keys and phone on the table. I decided I would put my number in it, and let her contact me first.

I put the phone on her end table next to her bed and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. This girl was driving me mad. We had only spoken briefly in both encounters, and yet I couldn't get her out of my head. She had me enchanted and enraptured by her. I wanted to consume myself with her. Her presence just made me _feel, _which I hadn't done in a long time.

That night I went home, pulled out my guitar, and began writing. My brother knocked on my door around five am, and plopped down next to me, "You writing again?" he asked.

"Yeah, just found the right muse, I guess." I shrugged and kept strumming.

"It's a girl isn't it? Oh, Mama's gonna be so happy." He punched my shoulder, "Is it that brunette, the one from the club?"

"Yeah, but I met her at Garrett's first. The day I bought this." I gestured toward the guitar, and an understanding showed in his eyes.

"She's the muse." He accused me ,and I just nodded and kept on with me work.

The guys were all excited about my newly happy attitude. Alice, of course thought it had something to do with her, but I assured her that she wasn't the reasoning behind my lyrics. When they heard the new song, they wanted to add it to the recording schedule, but I wanted Bella to hear it first. Then we would make decisions.

Bella called two days later. I had been in the studio laying down some music for our newest album when she called. She left me the funniest voice mail I'd ever heard. I had to listen to it twice, and then let Peter listen to it, before I got all the information.

_ "Um, Jay, I mean, Jasper, yeah Jasper, from that rock band, that one I can't seem to remember the name of, this is Bella. Um the drum girl. I mean the girl with the drums, no, I mean, the one you helped with the drums, at um…Garrett's. Um oh, and then at the club, we um, watched a movie together? Anyway, Rose said that I had to wait two days before I could call you because it's in the code or something. I really don't know what she's talking about. Dammit Rose yes, I said my name, now shut the hell up! No, I will not tell Emmett to call you, but, um…you said you wanted to see me again, and then just left your number in my phone. So I'd like to see you again too. There I said it Mr. Rock Star. If you can find time in your busy schedule let me know. Rose says I should Google you, but I wasn't sure how you'd um feel about that, let me know. Oh and um…this is Bella…" _

After the whole thing, the voice mail cut off, I guess she ran out of time. But damn that girl, she was talking so fast, and sounded so flustered, and cute and I could hear the smile in her voice. She really thought I wouldn't remember her, but that was so far from the truth. She was always on my damn mind.

I called her back and we made plans to go for coffee. So just like the day at the music store, I hid my appearance and found Bella sitting at a table reading something on her phone. I went to sit down and she barely looked up and replied, "I already told you, this seat is taken."

I was pissed, that meant someone was trying to snatch up my woman. "Bella, it's me."

"Oh, um, Jay, um Jas-," I cut her off with a kiss. Our first kiss was me cutting her off from saying my name in public I was such a jackass. After I got over my jackass-ness, I kissed her some more, and to my surprise she kissed me back. Her soft lips on mine was better then any coffee we were going to get. It was better then anything I had ever tasted, and it just felt so damn right. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we were in public and that I had to.

"Just Jay in public, please," I whispered into her ear after I released her lips.

She just nodded but didn't say a word. I grabbed her hand from the table and shook her arm, "Are you alright?"

The rest of her body shook, and she answered, "That was a really good kiss."

I got a little cocky then and said, "Well I had to lay claim on what's mine, sweetheart."

Bella's eyes got really wide but didn't say anything. We got our coffee's to go, and took a walk around the park. I learned everything you possibly could about Bella, and I shared just a little bit with her. It wasn't fair, but I wasn't ready.

I learned she was a book editor, who worked from wherever, because she got electric files of books now instead of physical ones. She seemed upset about it, and I agreed with her. Physically holding something, and making notes on it was more personal, I guess. Rose and Alice were actually cousins that were only four months apart. They have lived together all through college, and since they got out last year. Bella was twenty three, had no biological siblings, just Rose. Her mama split when she was real young and her daddy was the police chief in a small town about four hours away. She told me how she had one serious boyfriend ever, Jake. He was a family friend that grew up with Bella and Rose. Apparently they were each other's first everything. She wanted to leave Forks and see the world, and he wanted to settle down on the reservation and start a family. They are apparently still good friends, and talk every once and a while. Bella told me about Seth, her step brother, the one she bought the drums for, and how his mom was married to her dad. His sister Leah was really close to her and Rose. I really got to know her and I loved it. She felt real, not fake like these other girls I had met since we got famous. Emmett and I had the hardest time since we were single.

I explained who all was in the band to her, and how we all grew up together. She wanted to meet my brother and Char. I told her they were excited to meet her too. I didn't however tell her that I wrote most of our songs, or that we had a new song and it was because of her. That little tidbit I was keeping to myself. She asked when I would be leaving and I told her I wasn't sure.

We made plans to go out again, and for a month that was all we did. One night before I took her home I asked her to go out with me again, but this time I wanted it to be more private. I was ready to share the musical part of my life with her.

That night, I cleared out the house of everyone and demanded they not come back until the next morning. Bella showed up with a lasagna in hand, she knew I couldn't cook for shit. We ate dinner, had a few glasses of wine and settled into my room.

"Can I share something with you?" I asked pulling my guitar from its case.

"I'd like that." She smiled real big.

I played for her the first song I wrote after I met her, the one about meeting the girl of my dreams and how she took my heart away. She had tears rolling down her face when I finished.

"I, really care about you Bella." I said slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Will you just kiss me Jasper?" she scoffed.

I kissed her gently, but Bella had different ideas. She pounced on me and pulled me against her. I couldn't stop it and I didn't want to. "Sweetheart, let me put this down before it gets broken, it's kinda special to me." I gestured to the guitar again and put it back in its case. When I turned around, Bella was laying in her panties and bra on my bed.

The teenage boy that lived in my head was doing a happy dance, and the man in my pants was getting harder by the second. "Bella," I groaned, but it came out a moan.

"Come on Jasper, we've been hanging out for a month. I think you are scared to make the move, so I did it for you." She reached her hand out to pull me onto the bed.

"I made the move you silly girl, I played the song." I argued with her.

"Fine, fine, fine, less talking, more taking off clothing." I slipped my shirt off, and heard a collective gasp from Bella. She noticed all the ink that I had along my arm. It was covering three quarters of my arm, the dragon and flower were printed in a Japanese art style.

Bella sat up on her knees and traced along my arm, "It's beautiful," her fingers lightly caressed each scale on the dragon and over the petals of the flower.

With that, I kissed her hard and pushed her onto the bed. Somehow at the same time, I'd stripped down to my boxers and laid on top of her. I slowly began my exploration of her body, as I kissed down her collarbone, through the valley of her breasts, over her belly button and to her hip bones. I kissed along her thighs as I slid her panties down her legs.

"Jasper, please just you. I need you." She moaned out as I ran my fingers over her core.

"You're sure about this?" I asked seeking conformation that we were on the same page. I was so damn hard. I think if she touched me, I would be a fourteen year old virgin, and cum all over her.

"Please, now, need you inside." She let out in a husky voice, and I wouldn't make her ask again. I slide out of my boxers and settled myself between her legs. I slowly pushed inside of her, and had to stop myself.

"Bella," I moaned, "oh God, don't move sweetheart, or this might be over too soon." I warned her. She was so damn tight, and I really wanted to just pound into her with everything I had, but I couldn't.

I finally was able to control myself long enough to push all the way inside her. Bella let out a content sigh and started to rock her hips, the slightest bit, letting me know she was impatiently waiting for me. I thrust into her hard and whispered in a seductive voice, "I'm running this show sweetheart."

"Oh, Jasper." She moaned and I really loved the sound of my name on her lips.

We rocked slowly with each other, neither of us said it, but we were making love in this moment. It wasn't a fast fuck, or just sex, it was love, and I knew it. I was just too much of coward to admit it.

"Please," she moaned, "So close." I pushed myself harder and deeper, and felt her clenching against me. When she did, I couldn't help but allow my release to follow after her.

We cleaned up and snuggled into my bed. I held her against me and listened as she slept. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want this to be a dream. When the morning came, I went downstairs to get us both some coffee and found Edward leaned against the counter.

"You know you have to end it with her." He stated no emotions crossing his face.

"Why do I have to do that?" I nearly growled at him.

"You don't want to ruin her life do you? Think of who you are Jasper, this could end her." He kept talking, but I ignored him.

Bella and I spent two more blissful weeks together, before I left to do some promotional stuff for the band. She understood and assured me that she would be waiting when I got back. For those two weeks though, we were inseparable. I introduced her to the band, Alice and Edward hated her on spot. Edward kept staring at her like a piece of meat, but acted like he hated her. I knew he was lusting after her, I could almost feel it. Emmett, of course, loved her because she helped him with Rose. Peter knew the look I had when I looked at Bella, and just gave me a nod. We didn't need words. We just understood each other.

Bella and I made love. We had a few very heated fuck sessions, but we were always touching, kissing, anything to be close to one another. I met Seth and introduced him to Emmett who was going to give him some lessons when we had some down time. Everything was perfect, except that I couldn't get what Edward said out of my head.

The night before we were leaving, I spent at Bella's. Rose was at the house with Emmett, and I needed to be alone with Bella. She ran around the kitchen, cooking up a storm, pretending like she wasn't upset that I was leaving, but I wouldn't let her avoid it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

She shrugged me off, "Nope, I'm fine."

"Bella, please, sweetheart." I put on a pouty face and she laughed at me.

"I'm fine Jasper, really. I'm gonna miss the hell out of you. What we had was fun, but I knew it would end." She whispered the last part and I barely heard her.

"This isn't over Bella." I demanded and punched the counter. She jumped and tears sprung in her eyes, " Dammit, I love you." I finally admitted.

"Take it back." She whispered.

"I won't. I love you, okay! I fucking love you, and I'm not ending this with you." I stood firm.

"You can't love me, I'm not good enough. I'm not the right person for you." She was still whispering and those didn't sound like her words.

"Who the hell told you that?" I was so pissed but I knew I needed to keep it under control so I didn't ruin our night.

"No one," she responded too quickly and I let it go. I had an idea and I would deal with it when I could.

We spent that night together, holding on for dear life. Before we walked toward the bedroom Bella grabbed my hand, kissed my cheek and said, "You know I love you too right?"

I nodded and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I took my time with her, for fear I wouldn't be able to do this again. Who knew what would happen while I was away. She could find someone normal, someone who wouldn't leave her all the damn time.

"Come with me." I whispered to her after we'd made love.

"It's not the right time Jasper, you know that." she kissed down my tattooed arm.

"I love you Bella, and I'll be back as long as you want me to." I kissed her forehead and snuggled her into my side.

I heard her whisper an "always" before we were both asleep.

The band and I left for our promos and CD signings and for the first few days, I didn't hear anything from Bella. I tried not to worry, because I knew she was busy with some new writer who had hit the world by storm. Apparently she was good.

I was busy too, and I really didn't have a lot of time to do anything other then sleep. The press asked questions about the new song that was added last minute to the album, and we assured them it was for someone very special. No names were given, but I knew if Bella was watching she would know it was for her. I wanted to name it Bella's Song but she yelled at me and told me "hell no."

Before I knew it two weeks passed. I still hadn't heard from Bella and I was starting to worry. I asked Alice to call her and check in, and she said there was no answer. During the third week, Alice came into my hotel room and said, "Bella called, she doesn't want to speak with you again. She asked that you leave her alone."

And then she stomped out of the room. I was devastated. I loved that girl with my whole heart and I didn't really know how to function without her in my life. I tried to call Rose but got no answer.

By the eighth week, I was basically drained. I did what was asked of me, ate and slept. I didn't go out when everyone else wanted to, and I didn't even hang out when we were all in the hotel. I wanted to be alone and everyone was being very respectful of that.

The ninth week, Emmett came barreling into my room, "Dude, Rose is on the phone for you and she is pissed."

I picked it up and in a small voice I said, "Hello?"

_ "Jasper, what the fuck is your problem!" _She yelled at me.

I was dumbfounded, "What are you talking about Rose? If this is about Bella, Alice told me that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

_ "Yeah well that harpy is next on my list, Bella called to tell you something very important, and Alice told her that you guys were busy. That you were in the shower and let out a giggle, you know one of those, we just fucked and now he's cleaning up giggle's. Yeah that's what happened. And when you took Bella to meet the band Edward told her she wasn't suited for someone like you, that she wasn't good enough." _

I stared at the phone like it was going to give me more answers, and then I looked at Emmett. He just shrugged so I went back to Rose, "Wait what was the something important Bella had to tell me?"

_ "I can't tell you Jasper, not over the phone. I'm sorry. Tell me it isn't true though. You aren't fucking the harpy right?" _

"Fuck no, I love Bella. I've been brokenhearted, since Alice told me she didn't want me anymore." I assured Rose. I was mentally trying to figure out when I could get to Bella next.

_ "Listen, Em says you only have another week before you're done for a while. As soon as you're done, come home to her, she needs you." _Then she was gone, she'd already hung up.

"Did she tell you?" I asked Emmett, he shook his head no but said, "I think we need to have a chat with Alice."

We made our way to Alice and Edward's room and found the door, slightly ajar. I stopped Emmett with my hand and we listened as they spoke, "You did good Alice, I think she finally got the point and stopped calling." I heard Edward say.

"Yeah now if he'd just get out of this mopey shit, he'd be mine." Alice let out a scary giggle and I shivered in disgust. "I just don't get what you both see in that girl. She's not very pretty."

I made myself known at that point, "Hey guys what are ya'll talkin about?" I grinned at them.

They both looked like deer caught in headlights. "Um, nothing Jazzy, you look better." Alice tried to placate me.

"Yeah, I met this girl, I think she's awesome." I exaggerated the last word and Alice's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Another one, don't you think that's fast?" Edward said accusingly.

I wanted to laugh, I really did, but I just up and left only telling Alice she better look for a new job, and to tell Emmett we were on the hunt for a new keyboarder. The next day I was laying in my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away," I yelled.

I heard a sniffle, and decided to get up and see who was at the door. When I did I saw the person walking away from my door, and I knew immediately who it was. "Bella, wait!" I yelled at her retreating form.

I ran up to her and spun her around so I could see her right. "Bella," I hugged her to me and didn't want to let go. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"When I couldn't get a hold of you, I called Charlotte. Her and Peter told me where you were so I could fly out here." She sniffled again but snuggled into my chest.

"What's going on sweetheart? Rose said you had something important to tell me," I rubbed her hair down as she let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant." She cried, "I don't know what happened, but I am. And Alice told me you wouldn't care, that you had moved on, and I just didn't know what to do." She kept crying so I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down." I tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem like it was working. She cried and cried and fell asleep leaned against me. I heard my door open and saw Rose standing with Emmett in my doorway.

"She hasn't slept well since you left. Once the morning sickness started, she's always sick, and then she can't sleep. Plus her heart was broken. She's a real mess Jasper." Rose admitted.

"I'm here now and I won't ever let them go again." I assured her.

After that, Bella and I talked, a lot. She told me her fears about me being a rock star and I told her mine of her only loving me because I was a rock star. She, so kindly told me, that if she were making a pro con list, that my rock star status would be under con, because I was gone all the time and of course, all the other women who lusted after me.

We spent a lot of time deciding what to do. She agreed that we had to get rid of Edward and Alice. She suggested that Rose took over for Alice with the help of Charlotte, and let us know that her step sister Leah, played the keyboard pretty well.

Leah joined our band and fit in very easily. Rose took over spectacularly, and Bella and the baby were both healthy and progressing. Carlisle stayed with us, even though we'd kicked one of his sons out of the band. Edward and Alice were last seen in Australia by the paparazzi.

And that is how I got to where I was right now, holding a baby girl in my arms. My little Penny, I loved holding her to my bare chest and feeling her breath on me. Her little feet pressed into the crook of my elbow against the blossomed flower printed there. She was only six weeks old and I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked like me, and Bella loved that. My mama was head over heels in love with her first grandbaby and was begging Peter and Char for one too.

I felt a pair of lips touch my shoulder and knew instantly who they belonged to, "What are you doing sweetheart? Go back to sleep, I got her." I assured her. She lifted her left hand and ran it through Penny's blonde curls and I saw her ring shining on her finger. At Christmas, I'd asked her to marry me. She was still pregnant then, and yelled at me because she refused to get married when she 'was the size of a whale.' I promised her that we could wait until after Penny was born and that settled her right down.

I laid Penny, back down in her crib and grabbed Bella's hands, "Let's go back to bed."

"I love you Jay." She whispered into the night.

"I love you too sweetheart." And with that, everything was right in our worlds, our love had died and then blossomed, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
